camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyche's Cabin
Tyche's Cabin , Goddess of Fortune aka Lady Luck. Patron and mother to the residents in this cabin.]] Tyche's Cabin looks a small stone building. Two stone columns sit on either side of the entrance supporting a flashing neon sign that says "TYCHE". This has been known to irritate other campers at night. Inside the cabin is a carpeted floor and several games reside in the room. The cabin was gifted with a slot machine and a card table so the children of Tyche could practice their luck. The beds are in the lofts above the slot machines, with green canopies. Next to the cabin is a slowly growing patch of four leaf clovers, charmed for good luck. Cabin Announcements/Campers= No Messages Counselor # Jake Vinco Mauris Lieutenant # Mina Moore Members #Jason Kerr # Felicity Brandenburg #Terrence Rutter # Genevieve Castor # Clover Luckwood # Lachlan Sanders Inactive # Adoption # Helena Moretz Campers Not Year Round # Dominic Pierce # Jennifer Simmons # Brooke Simmons # Mac Washington # Frank Hudson Former Members # Chryssa Love (Luck Nymph) # Natalia Thorne (Dead) # Landon Styles # Ben Gemini |-| Photo Album= Gallery |-| Powers= Offensive #Children of Tyche are able to bless a weapon with a “lucky” shot, so that the next attack strikes the target, this can not be used repeatedly as it is severely draining on the user. Defensive #Children of Tyche have the minor ability to foresee the action of others, such as the course of action an opponent will take when attacking and dodge or parry according; however, if the prediction is wrong, this may cost the child of Tyche dearly. #Children of Tyche are able to curse a weapon with an “unlucky” shot, so that the next attack does not strike its target, this can not be used repeatedly as it is severely draining on the user. Passive #Children of Tyche are able to see the possible outcome of gambles. Supplementary #Children of Tyche are able to temporarily and slightly alter the luck of an individual. The effects do not last long, and the outcome can not bring harm to anyone. #Children of Tyche are able to bless an object, making it into a “lucky” charm, that they can either keep for themselves, or give to someone else, the object when used can bless the user with one shot of extra luck, that can not be used to harm others, and can only be used once. 3 Months After Character is Made #Children of Tyche can temporarily and slightly alter the luck of a group. The effects do not last long, the outcome can not bring harm to anyone, and this stuns the user for a short amount of time. 6 Months After Character is Made #Children of Tyche are able to curse someone with moderate bad luck for a short time, the longer the curse lasts the more energy it drains, the outcome can't cause death or serious injury, but they'll be more apt to drop their weapon, or break a nail, that type of thing. 9 Months After Character is Made #Children of Tyche are able to manipulate the probability of something happening, making unlikely events to occur more often or instantly, and liable events to not happen. This could be used for a multitude of purposes, but the user is not able to decide exactly what the outcome will be, only that things that were going to happen may not, or may happen sooner. This could be both good or bad for the user. Traits #Children of Tyche are generally very lucky in all that they do. #Children of Tyche are generally adept at playing games of chance. |-| Treaties= Morpheus' Cabin * Mutual defence pact Dionysus' Cabin I (Jake Vinco Mauris) have made a treaty with Dionysus' cabin, that states: * We will team up for Quests. Hermes' Cabin I (Jake Vinco Mauris) have made a treaty with Hermes' cabin, that states: * We will mutually defend each other * Hermes cabin will not steal from us Category:Cabins Category:Children of Tyche